Frozen Rain
by EternalPandemonium
Summary: Due to punishment, Veronica was assigned to a certain squad. She was given quite a menial role but the question is, how would she deal with the people in it? "I was a sucker for pain. They told me it wouldn't be easy, but I never knew it would be this hard!" Main story starts after The Ring Battle. Squalo X OC
1. Failing Introduction

Major changes!

I've rewritten chapters 1 to 3, cause basically there's no point to the whole story if I'm not going to correct several big mistakes.

I know I'm off to a bad start but please do read this fanfic until the last? Please, just give it a chance. :'

* * *

><p><strong>Failing Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p>Beep.<p>

"Wha-"

Beep.

"_Shit_."

Beep.

"**Stop**."

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep bee- _WHACK_!

The girl stood up in a sitting position on her bed and grunted. She had destroyed her alarm clock. Poor clock only did its purpose, and this is what it gets.

"That's revenge for waking me up so early," she muttered as scratched her head.

The girl rubbed her eyes, waked herself to sanity, and scanned the room she's in.

The walls were painted baby blue with silver linings on the four corners. There's a white cabinet in front of her, and beside the cabinet stood a silver bookshelf. The bookshelf held mangas and English novels, which revealed that the inhabitant of the area is somewhat a bookworm. There's a study table just beside her bed, and on top of it rested her laptop.

"Where am I? Oh right, my room."

She looked at the source of her grumpy mood, and saw "6:00 AM."

"Great, just great," she said. "I thought it's early, stupid alarm clock. Now I have to remind myself to buy a new one. Shit! I don't want to be late for my first day in school!"

This girl has ebony hair, reaching to her butt. Her eyes were reddish. Not her natural eye colour, though. Only contacts. Her complexion was fair.

She stood to her own two feet and let out a satisfying yawn. She marched for the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Half an hour later, she went out of her wet sanctuary. Quite a long shower she had. She reached for her cabinet and started to rummage her clothes. After finding her uniform, she neatly put the clothes back in its respective place. As swift as the wind, she dressed. She put her shoes in and ran a few strokes on her soft black hair. She rushed out to start her new day.

She looked forward to this, actually. She liked being **normal**, and being normal is enough. She had enough of those mafia freaks who keep chasing her for something she can't understand.

Scratch that._ Mafia freaks? Chasing me for something? Since when? I think there's something quite wrong here, though I can't pin point it._

She rubbed her temples and said to no one, "Namimori Middle School. I wonder where the hell this is."

While aimlessly walking, she saw a terrified male student. The student was a brunette, with warm brown eyes like those of a deer, which were quite big for a boy.

_Why was he terrified?_

After examining the boy, she shifted her eyes downward and saw a Chihuahua without its leash.

_A fucking Chihuahua...__HE'S AFRAID OF A FUCKING CHIHUAHUA? Seriously?_

Regardless of what she discovered, whe asked the boy for directions anyway. "Do you know where Namimori Middle School is?" The boy turned to him. "A-ano, j-just g-go s-straight t-then g-go l-left," the boy stammered. Then their conversation was interrupted by the Chihuahua barking crazily at both of them. "GRRRRRR. AW! AW! AW! AW!"

The boy, who was obviously afraid, screamed—it can put a girl's to shame, actually—while the ebony-haired girl just stood there, her brows twitching due to annoyance to the Chihuahua and the boy. Without using much effort, she casted a glare aimed directly at the two.

Poor Chihuahua ran away like hell. The girl sighed and turned to look at the boy. Much to her surprise, all the colors were drained from the boy's face.

_How amusing._

With a slight chuckle she said, "Thank you for the directions. I'll be going now." Then she left.

"Wait!"

She turned around to face him. "Hm?"

"Ano, ah, are you by chance the new transfer student?"

"How can you tell?" by the tone she used, she was definitely surprised.

"The teacher said there will be a new transfer student, but he didn't exactly tell us when he or she will be arriving. Also, I haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah. I'm the one and only student transferring in Namimori Middle School this time. _I think. _I suppose you're a student of Namimori?"

"Yes I am. Oh, by the way, I haven't introduced myself yet." He extended his hand and happily introduced himself, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you!"

She returned the gesture. "Kinomoto Ayumi. Call me anyway you like, and nice to meet you too, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san."

"Can I ask a question?"

"You already did."

"Ah."

A laugh escaped her lips. "I'm just joking. Go ahead."

"Why did you transfer here and where did you come from?"

She looked at her watch. "Uhm, I think we should continue our chit-chat later. We're late, if you don't know."

"Hiii! This is not good! Hibari-san will **kill** us!"

_Hibari-san_? _Who's that_? "Anyway, let's run! Lead the way Sawada Tsunayoshi-san."

They ran towards the school and soon they reached their destination with Tsuna having dirty clothes, and Ayumi having messy hair. She stopped by the gate and made herself presentable. She wants to have a good impression, too. A minute later, Tsuna followed what she was doing and by the time the bell rang, they're finished.

"Do you know where your room is?" Tsuna asked.

"2B."

"Ah! That's also my homeroom! What a coincidence."

"Quite a coincidence, indeed. Well, shall we go?"

Tsuna nodded.

He accompanied Ayumi to their homeroom. While passing by the corridor, she felt burning sensations behind her back. "Ah. Must be the glares from the girls. Ah the life of a teen," she muttered. Ayumi's senses were very sharp. She knows what's wrong with every situation she's in. Well, not all, but most. You can say that she's observant and never oblivious to her surroundings.

"_Since when was I a teen?"_ she muttered without thinking.

"_You are a teen. You are a teen. You are but a mere pawn,"_ a voice in the back of her head said.

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. _I should really stop thinking._

"You must be really that eye-catching," Tsuna told Ayumi. She tilted her head in response. "Well, all the boys are eyeing you. Kind a like an eye candy, I guess? Though I'm really wondering why they're here even after the bell rang."

"More like an eyesore. Come on Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, let's hurry up."

Soon, they reached the room. "Well, here we are. I should probably go inside now. I'll tell the teacher that you're already here. Just wait okay?"

"Thanks Sawada Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna took a quick glance behind before going inside, "You know, Tsuna is okay with me. We're already friends, I think."

"Of course we are. Thank you, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna went inside. After a couple of minutes, the door suddenly opened and revealed a middle-aged man. _Must be the homeroom teacher._

"Oh you're already here. Come inside. I'll introduce you to the class now."

Ayumi stepped inside the classroom. She went in the middle front and started to introduce herself...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Or that's what she thought. In her attempt to start her introduction, she only spoke a few words.

But these words made quite a stir to the class, and also made quite a number of enemies, too.

Much to her surprise, she opened her mouth to exclaim the words she _**never imagined**_ to say again, after migrating to Japan...

_Migrating? Really? Since when?_

"_Just stop thinking already. Go with the flow,"_ the voice interrupted again.

She shook her head, yet again, and attempted to speak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"G-GOKUDERA-KUN? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

Or rather, yell.


	2. The Secret

Italicized - her true thoughts

Italicized sentences with quotations – the voice

* * *

><p><strong>The Secret<strong>

* * *

><p>A silver-haired, green -eyed boy spat out his milk and crumpled his now empty milkbox. He was Gokudera, based on his reaction. Tsuna made a face that says, "EH?", and a black-haired, chocolate-eyed boy blinked, followed by his hearty laugh.<p>

There where whispers and glares, apparently from the said Gokudera's fangirls.

_"Now's not the time to be intimidated by them.."_

The teacher cleared his throat and spoke.

"Kinomoto-san, please continue with your introduction."

"Yes, teacher."

"I'm Kinomoto Ayumi, from Italy. I moved here to Japan because...I want to. I won't answer any questions from you so don't even ask me. I know you're all curious as to why I know Gokudera, so I'll just say this once, and as clearly as I can." She spoke all the things that were inside her head, though she wasn't really thinking that much. It was like someone was feeding her information.

Pause.

"Gokudera is my ex-boyfriend.**EX**, I say."

Silence.

_Woah, I've had a boyfriend before?!_

The voice interrupted again,"_Yes yes, you had. It's all according to my will."_

"So all of you fangirls who'll even try to glare and do cheap, mean things at me, I'm suggesting that it's not a good idea. You'll receive hell if you try and do that."

More silence.

"Oh. I'm not threatening you or anything. I'm just saying this for your own good. Just think of it as... a **warning.**"

More, more and more awkward silence.

"Teacher, can you please tell me where to sit?"

"Ah! Yes yes, you can sit behind that boy," the teacher said, finally escaping the trance. He was pertaining to some sleeping boy.

"Thank you, teacher."

Ayumi then sat behind the said boy. But before doing that, she made a quick glance to her surroundings, as what observant people do.

You can easily pick out who were fangirls or not. The fangirls obviously have pale faces, probably due to Ayumi's warning. The boys however, were all scared, but not as scared as the girls. Some students were not fazed at all, while some are sleeping.

_"_This should be interesting..."

Gokudera was the last to come back to his senses. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND, STUPID WOMAN?"

"Oh. Now you're denying me in front of the class? How sweet of you, Ha-ya-to! " _So his name's Hayato? Oi, why didn't I know this? There's something fishy goin' on. Why am I...?_

"_I told you to stop thinking. Stop thinking. Stop thinking."_

Ayumi clutched her head. Her head was throbbing for a while now.

"Damn you woman," Gokudera muttered.

Suddenly, a chair being pushed backwards was heard. All eyes shifted to a girl with her brown hair worn in a ponytail.

"If Gokudera-kun says he's not your ex-boyfriend, he's not. What were you thinking? Do you think that he'll choose a woman like you?"

There were nods of agreement from the female population in her class. She let them glare at her first, and then finally spoke up. Take note that her mouth was speaking by itself. She really had no control over the thoughts that her mouth were speaking.

"Do you even know what happened between us? I mean, c'mon, you don't know us to say that. And perhaps you're forgetting my warning. Honestly, I'm actually amazed by your bravery, Ms. Ponytail, to even stand up to a girl such as myself. "

_Eh? What happened between us? What am I spouting?_

"I ain't afraid of you," the girl said.

Ayumi's smirk turned into a frown, indicating her irritation and her loss of patience.

"Fine. All you want is evidence right?"

The girl nodded furiously.

She was about to take out a photo from her wallet but Gokudera stood and grabbed the photo from her hands. It seems that Gokudera caught a glimpse of the photo. "S-she is right! I'm his ex-boyfriend! EX! Means no more!"

_So it is true!_

"_I told you, it's all according to plan. Now behave and watch things unfold, though I think you won't even remember all of these..." the voice said._

Gasps, cries, and mixed emotions from the female population in the class where heard that day.

Then green orbs shifted to Ayumi.

"Damn you, do you really intend to give them this picture?"

"What do you think?"

"**QUIET ALL OF YOU!**"

The class stared at the teacher.

"My my, it seems that we have some energy to put up a drama worth of a play. Why don't you all sit down, turn your books to page 64, and use that energy to recite in my class? Hmm?"

The class cried for mercy.

"C'mon c'mon it isn't that bad! Hurry up or you'll receive deductions from your energetic hollabaloo this morning!"

* * *

><p>Ayumi was the only one in the room, for all of them left. She organized her notebooks and placed them neatly inside her bag. She was about to leave the room when a strong hand held her harm. She turned around to look at the owner of the hand and saw Gokudera.<p>

"Yo. What's up?" _Yeah really dude, what is up? I ain't got a clue of what's goin' on!_

"Don't ask me what's up, stupid woman! I think I'm the one to ask that! What's with this morning? Why suddenly bring out that topic when no one's asking about us?"

"I said that cause their glares were irritating. They feel like they own your whole being. You know me; I'm a girl with a short patience."

"Is it because you're jealous?" he said with a smirk.

Ayumi's eyes slightly twitched.

"Never will I be jealous of anyone, Gokudera. **Never**. I said that fact to be superior to them. You know how I like to be respected."

"And that fact will make me a laughing stock of the school, considering that I actually loved a woman like you."

And a punch in the gut was received by Gokudera.

_WHAT IS THIS, A ROMANCE FLICK?! CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?_

* * *

><p>The boy with a black hair and brown eyes was walking down the hallway when he heard a painful cry and a shout. The voice seems familiar. He decided to check the source of the noise and walked inside.<p>

"Stupid woman! Why do you have to do that? I was only joking."

"It doesn't seem like a joke to me, Gokudera. I'm not the one to recognize a joke from a truth."

"Kinomoto-san and Gokudera? You're still here?" the boy interrupted.

"Nope. We are obviously not here. We are merely** holograms** talking to each other," she sarcastically stated.

She had to emphasize the word to show her irritation.

"Oh. You seem real to me! And you're rich, to communicate using holograms! Is this some kind of a new method to communicate?" he stated with amazement, followed by his laugh.

Gokudera and Ayumi resisted the urge to facepalm.

They tried to resist, but they failed.

_Is he some kind of an idiot?_

"Hey. We're real. What I said was sarcasm."

The boy walked up and introduced himself.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! You can call me Yamamoto. Nice to meet you, uh, what's your name again?"

"Kinomoto Ayumi. Nice to meet you too, Yamamoto-san."

"You can drop the honorifics! Just call me Yamamoto!"

"Okay."

"By the way, is it true that you were Gokudera's girlfriend?"

"EX-girlfriend! Weren't you listening, baseball freak?" Gokudera interrupted.

"It's not that I wasn't listening, but it's hard to believe Gokudera had a girlfriend before. He doesn't even have time to befriend girls."

_Really? Man, this boy's hopeless, then._

"And why do you call him by his last name, Kinomoto-san? Shouldn't you call him by his first name?"

"You can also drop the honorifics, Yamamoto. And, FYI, he is my ex-boyfriend, so there is no need to call him by his first name."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, I think I'll be heading home now. Bye."

"Aww. I was just going to invite you to come to our sushi restaurant. Everything will be on the house."

Her eyes lit up upon hearing the word sushi. "Free sushi? Seriously? But for what?"

"We just won the baseball tournament the other day. You don't need to come, if you really don't want to go."

"Are you kidding me? Who'll resist on a free sushi? Come! Let's go!" she chirped.

"I forgot **sushi** was your favourite," Gokudera said. _I love sushi?! Since when?!_

"Who cares? C'moooon!"

"Calm down. Hahahaha. We still need to invite Tsuna."

"Juudaime? I'll handle it!"

With a speed of light, Gokudera went to search for Tsuna, leaving the two alone to wait.

"Whoa. I've never seen Gokudera's eyes light up like that."

"You can't blame him. He's quite attached to Tsuna."

Long silence.

Then Ayumi spoke.

"I can't believe he actually **left** me for a **boy**."

"Hahahaha! It's not like that. I can say that they have this brotherly bonding going on."

"Yeah right," A half smile forming on her lips.

After a few minutes, the two arrived.

"Oh there you are. Are you ready to go?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah. Oh you're coming too, Kinomoto-san?" Tsuna also asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Just call me Kinomoto or Ayumi. Depends on you. Just don't add honorifics. I'm not used to it."

_But I really like it when they add honorofics! WHAT IS GOING OOOON?_

"Then I'll just stick to Ayumi-chan then."

"That'll work. Well, shall we go? I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh yeah. C'mon."

They left the room and out of the building. Before they could leave the school, Yamamoto suddenly realized something.

"Wait! I forgot the team! Wait for me here okay?" He ran towards the field.

"What a total idiot!" Gokudera said.

"What a gay," she said, pertaining to Gokudera.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Why, did I hit bull's eye?"

"Are you saying I'm gay?"

"I'm not naming any names Gokudera. But if that's what you want to believe, so be it."

Then Yamamoto returned, but without his teammates.

"Where's your team?" Ayumi asked.

"They said they couldn't go. Everyone has their own agendas for today, so I think the party's cancelled."

"Awwww. To think I'll have free sushi today."

"Ah. Sorry for getting your hopes up. The party's gonna be the day after tomorrow, so you can still come."

"Well, I think I'm really going now. See you tomorrow!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you walk with us? It's fun when you're walking with your friends."

"Yeah, Ayumi-chan. It's fun." Tsuna said.

"I'm not walking with her! After what she said!" Gokudera shouted.

"Okay. I'll walk with you. Thank you for inviting me too, Gokudera."

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p>They walked and talked about how Namimori is peaceful, how Hibari is so scary, how delicious Yamamoto's dad's sushi are, and about some random things.<p>

Then in the intersection, they all said goodbye. Gokudera and Tsuna went off in different directions while Yamamoto and Ayumi went on the same.

_WHY DO I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS?_

"You live in this street?"

"Yeah."

"Let me walk you home. It's getting dark anyway."

"You don't need to. I'll be fine by myself."

"No, I insist. Let me make it up to you."

"You're really pushy. Fine. You can walk me home."

It was already dark when they arrived.

"I told you I should walk you home. It's already dark. Hahaha!"

"Yeah yeah, you're right," she said while opening the gate.

Ayumi unlocked the door and ushered Yamamoto to come in. He humbly said to no one, "Sorry for intruding!"

"I'm alone here, so there's no need to say that."

"Huh? Oh. Your parents are away? How about your siblings?"

"I don't have any siblings, Yamamoto. And my parents..."

She hesitated for a moment. _What? What about my parents?_

"...they're dead." _Well, I think that part's true, I guess._

"I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. It's already a long time ago."

"Then do you mind telling me what happened?"

Silence.

For the first time, Ayumi's mind was lost. She didn't know whether to tell Yamamoto or not. She would not want him to think of her differently. She just wants to live a normal life.

_What is this drama? Live a normal life? Sorry for asking but, WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

"_Just shut up..." _the voice was obviously irritated.

"You don't need to tell me! I'm sorry for being nosy," Yamamoto apologized.

No. She needed to tell him. She felt that she could trust him, even if they only met today.

"They...uhm...I..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...**I killed my parents**."

_WHAT...?!_


	3. The Past

**The Past**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

A 10 year old girl with an ebony black hair and green eyes runs around the garden.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

A man with ebony hair and brown eyes looked up from reading his newspaper, "What is it Ayu?"

She opened her palms and pinched the butterfly by its wings. She lifted it up and showed it to her father. "I caught a butterfly! Look! Look!"

"My! It looks stunning. Great job!"

"Heh," she smirked with an arrogance of a child.

"Kenji! I brought snacks!" a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes walked to the two, holding a tray full of cookies and a pot of tea.

"Is there tea, Ayane?" Kinomoto Kenji inquired.

"Yes there is. It's your favourite."

"Mommy! Can I have cookies?"

"Sure dear. Anything for you."

Then out of the blue, loud voices and banging were heard from the gate. "W-what was that?" Ayane said.

Kenji stood up from his seat and stayed alert. "I better check. Stay here Ayane."

"Be careful! I don't want you to get hurt."

The frightened child asked her parents, "Momm, daddy! What's happening?" The mother shushed her daughter and said, "Ayane, go inside. Don't go out unless I told you so. Close the door."

While she was pulled by her mother, she desperately reached out for her father. "Daddy where are you going? Daaaaddddyyyy!"

* * *

><p>The door of the mansion opened, followed by a loud thud.<p>

"Kenji! What happened? Why are you covered in blood? Why are you tied up? What's in your mouth?" Ayane bombarded her husband with questions, which were only answered by muffled sounds.

"Daddy! Are you alright? Don't leave us here! It's scary in here!"

The three of them heard footsteps approaching. "Who's there?" Ayane shouted. Kenji's attempt to speak were futile, while Ayumi was crying and desperately calling her mother.

The steps were approaching.

Ayane grabbed her daughter and positioned her at her back. "Ayu, hide behind me, quick!"

The footsteps stopped and the door was being kicked. After several kicks, the door finally gave in, revealing a fully grown man wearing a lab coat, with green spiky hair and spectacles.

"Kinomoto," the man said.

"Mmmmph! Mmmmph!"

"Kenji! Who is he? Kenji! I can't take this thing off your mouth!" Ayane was desperately trying to take the metal contraption off of her husband's mouth.

"Of course you can't. It's made of metal, fool."

Ayumi didn't hold back and revealed herself. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Ah. Little Ayumi. It's nice to finally see you. Would you like to come to my house for snacks?"

"Daddy!" she called for her father again.

"Stay away from my baby! Ayu! Stay here! Don't move!" the mother was desperately trying to calm her daughter down. "Tch. Restrain the two. Take the child. We're going to the lab," the man ordered.

And with that, Ayu was forcibly taken by the man.

* * *

><p>"Heart rate – normal"<p>

"Status – stable"

"No problems detected."

"All systems clear."

"It seems that she is far from waking up yet. She must gain consciousness within the next 24 hours, or we might cancel the experiment."

The man was apparently speaking to computer, which he built himself. It communicates through the screen, the words appearing like it was typed.

"Master Verde, why did you want to experiment this girl? It was uploaded in my data bank that she demonstrates amazing capabilities in such a young age."

"That is correct. She demonstrates amazing capabilities in such way that she can kill thousands of men unarmed. She can control her hair, and change it into different sort of weapons. She can even turn herself younger or older, depending on her. Her special power is that she can control her hormones in a fascinating way. But in her state today, she is too young to control her power. She doesn't even know she has power."

"What do you plan on doing, Master?"

"I must know where to find the source of her power, and retrieve it. This may help a lot on my research regarding invincibility and even immortality."

* * *

><p>Several experiments were conducted as soon as she woke up, some of which her body cannot handle. The torture of the experiments were also too much for a little girl's mind to bear.<p>

"Mommy..."

"Daddy..."

"Where are you..."

"Why did you let them take me?..."

"I'm hurt..."

"What are these things?..."

"They hurt me..."

"Mommy...Daddy...I'm lost..."

**Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!Beep!Beep!**

"Heart rate – fluctuating"

"Status – In danger"

"Experiment failed. Patient 's power too much for the machines to handle."

The man was befuddled by the sudden loss of control. "W-wha—"

And with just a second the whole room blew up from the tremendous accumulation of power, leaving Verde motionless. His face was priceless. He didn't think that the whole experiment would go haywire, and the lab rat would actually have the strength to fight back.

Ayumi's eyes were emotionless. Green orbs became dull black, probably due to the experiments. Her hair was a mess, tangles everywhere. The colours from her face were drained and her porcelain-like skin became even paler. Will her own parents still recognize her?

Her nude foot started to take a step forward. She shuddered upon the impact of the cold cement on her skin. Verde knew it hurt, but it didn't even show on her face.

And then that's when her powers started to show itself.

Her hair suddenly grew a few centimetres, turning to inches then meters. Her hair lifted her up, letting it do the walking. It was fascinating to watch on the part of Verde, but if it were from a commoner's view, it would be totally creepy. Ayumi started hairwalking and went straight to an unknown direction.

"I must follow her..."

* * *

><p>Ayane Kinomoto was staring off the distance thinking about her daughter. Her current features showed that she had sleepless nights, pondering about her current situation.<p>

She looked like she had aged for about 10 years, even though only 3 months passed. She had wrinkles everywhere, she had those unsightly eyebags and her body thinned tremendously.

"My baby..."

Kenji Kinomoto stood behind her, his arms crossed. He too, had his physical attributes deteriorated.

They love their daughter.

What kind of parents would not love their child? They love her deeply. And it pained them to think that they easily took her away from them. It pained them to think that they are worthless parents. Oh how Ayane's thoughts were filled with Ayumi's begging. Oh how scared Ayumi was. How she begged for the presence of her parents. How she thought they were powerless against the mafia. How she would handle the trauma the experiences inflicted upon her innocent mind.

There were times when Ayane would try and kill herself. Kenji would be on the way to stop her. This will be a never ending cycle between the two of them. Everyday, up until this day. That certain event left a mental scar on both individuals, leaving them dumbfounded and unresponsive, like a zombie.

Ayane was having that time again. She tries to kill herself, and then Kenji would interrupt. But this time, Kenji changed his schedule. He didn't budge. He didn't response. He didn't stop her.

"I'll kill myself now. I'm such a worthless parent...to even let them take her away from me..."

"Do what you want...I'm tired of this endless charade we're going through..."

And Ayumi chose that moment to magically appear in front of them.

"Mommy...Daddy..."

"I-is that you Ayu? O-oh my God!"

"Ayu!"

The moment they landed their eyes on her, they knew something was off.

Her eyes, her hair, her overall presence, everything was wrong. The way she moved, the way she spoke to her parents...everything. It was like she was a whole different person. A person who was experimented, abused, treated like a lab rat, and created for destruction.

"Mommy...Daddy...don't fight..."

"Honey! We are not fighting!...Oh my...Come here! We're so worried about you!"

"Ayu come here! Come t—"

Then they realized they were on the balcony. From where Ayumi is standing, it seems like it's impossible for a human to float midair. Showing no emotions at all, Ayumi's hair took a step on the balcony and then it grew shorter, letting the girl on her feet.

"Mommy...don't kill youself..."

"I won't baby...I won't..."

And with the reflex action of any mother separated from her daughter, she held Ayumi into a tight embrace and refused to let her go.

"I'll be here baby...I'll be here..."

"Mommy...you don't have to kill yourself...I'll do it for you..."

The words left the poor mother stupefied, unable to move from her position.

In a split second, blood splashes across the shirt of Kenji. Ayumi had killed Ayane. Ayumi had killed her own mother.

The hair pulled itself out of the limp body and then slithered to attack the other.

"Do it..I deserve it.."

"Stay well...my beloved daughter. We love you very much..."

The hair attacked once again, leaving Ayumi back to her senses. She loves her parents dearly. She could not afford to lose another life especially her father. She could not afford to lose another life especially when she's the one doing it unconsciously.

The hair then moved to attack Kenji, making Ayumi yell in desperation.

"Stooop!"

"Stop this! My father will die!"

But the effort was in vain or her father already lay on the ground, lifeless.

"What have I done?"

"I killed mommy and daddy!"

"Waaaaaah!"

Cries of desperation echoed through the Kinomoto castle. No one came for the poor girl. No one heard her cries, except for this elderly blonde man who was kind enough to keep her company, after seeing all what happened.

"Come here little lady...everything will be alright..."

With her last will and energy she had, she embraced the elder weakly before drifting into the sea of unconsciousness.

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p><em>DUDE, SERIOUSLY? SERIOUSLY?! But this is from—<em>

"_Shush! Just watch."_

Ayumi told Yamamoto everything he needs to know. Funny because she seems to really trust the guy. She doesn't care even if he changes his view of her. What mattered most was that she was able to lift off a big part of a boulder that came smashing through her chest. She needs to tell someone. She needs someone to cry on.

_Does this entity really think I'm that vulnerable?_

"W-wow...it's really hard to believe...I mean..."

"It's fine. You don't have to believe of you don't want to. I myself am also having a difficult time believing what I did..."

"But still... I never knew you were a kind of person to carry a past like that."

"I thought you were going to say, 'I never knew you were the kind of person to actually kill her parents.'"

"No! I'm not like that Kinomoto. I'm sure you don't really mean that. I mean, you're just a kid back then. You can't control your powers."

"And what makes you say that?"

"There's a part of me that tells me that...somehow you are a really good person."

"I'm a monster aren't I?"

"No, I think you're the bravest person I know, telling me those things even if we just met."

"I can feel that I can trust you, Yamamoto. I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course you can. You can count on me! Hahahaha!"

"Thanks, Yamamoto. I'm glad I met you." _WHAT! SHE-I MEAN, I-I MEAN, WHATEVER! THIS GIRL, WHICH IS ME, CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_

And with that she suddenly pulled Yamamoto into a tight hug and cried her heart out in his chest.


	4. The Reality

AN: Yo! How long has it been? A couple of months, I think.

So you're all probably wondering why there is an update if this story was deemed discontinued by the shitty author. It's because there is something that made me continue this again(after some countless internal conflicts), but there'll be some changes in the story. As you can see, the summary also changed. This will now officially be an SXOC story. As far as I know, this is my first? (I started this first before my other fic) so I hope you'll take it easy on me. Another reason is that I'm currently taking a writing class, so this fic is like, where I'll apply all of what I'll learn (hopefully). The other is because I still can't get over the ending of KHR. So I decided that I'll just continue making this fic to satisfy all of my fangirling needs. 8D

Again, I do not own KHR blah blah blah.

Enjoy the 4th chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>The Reality<strong>

* * *

><p>The girl looked at those eyes. She had never seen such intense yet very comforting ones. She found herself leaning towards the boy she was with earlier, and the latter doing the same to her. It was like her sanity was being sucked in by those eyes, mainly because she was losing control of herself.<p>

They found themselves staring at each other...

**_"Vivi!"_**

...leaning, their distance closing in as each second passes...

**_"Vivi!"_**

...the boy's eyes closing, and soon she found herself doing the same. Their lips are only millimeters apart and dare she try to close it in...

**_"VERONICA VERDICCI!"_**

"Huh?!" Vivi snapped out of the trance. "W-where am I?" she asked, obviously not aware of the situation.

"You dragged me here remember?" a woman (baby) wearing a cloak, a brown tank top and shorts beneath, materialized in front of her. The woman had goggles on top of her head and a silver shotgun hugging her left wrist. The former began to take in her surroundings, and was now fully aware of the fact that the earlier events did not actually occur. As to why, she still doesn't know.

"Huh...wait. The oversized monitor...the bank of consoles beneath...the white, tiled walls...the very unfashionable woman in front of me...this looks like the training room back at the headquarters," the woman clad in a very formal outfit said. She was wearing a tuxedo with a white lady polo underneath, complete with a blue tie and black slacks.

"Cause this is the headquarters, stupid. Are you gonna gape like that or start talking? C'mon, chop chop! We haven't got all day!" the woman snapped.

"Lal!"

"..."

"Lal!"

"..."

"LAL!"

"What?!"

"I missed you!"

"C'mon start talking or else I'll shove that device down your throat!" Lal snapped.

"Sheesh, so snappy. Wait, what device?" Vivi asked and was answered by Lal pointing up her head. " Oh, you mean this?" and now it all makes perfect sense. How her boss gave her a mission and how she dragged Lal to accompany her to the training room to try out Gianini's new invention: The E-Helmet. It's a helmet with goggles thingy that is supposed to make one experience the possible outcomes when one decides to do a certain thing. Like for example, unfortunately in Vivi's case, where her damned, as she likes to put it, boss decided to assign her to a mission wherein she'll be babysitting his son (talk about disgrace) and she's supposed to watch him 24/7, so she needs to enroll to their school (Vivi wondered why her boss is assigning the mission to her, where in fact her position in CEDEF includes a lot of paperworks. In one word: secretary). The device let's one experience it first, so one will be ready for the real deal. The device has a drawback, though. It let's one experience things, but it adds some twist to the experience, like changing the user's name, family history and etc. But despite all of these, Vivi thought of it as cool. That's why she tried it in the first place. Lal, being the supportive best friend she is, just tagged along.

She shuddered at the sudden rush of memories, mainly because almost kissing someone seven or six years your junior isn't a very nice idea. "And now I feel like a pedophile," she mused.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Lal asked, jumping to take a seat from a chair she got from who-knows-where. "Uhm...well, it's not that very nice, so what do you say, let's get out of here!"

"Uhuh. You're not gonna fool anyone with that, so I suggest you start talking and quit wasting my time!" Lal snapped.

Vivi returned to business mode, her face suddenly lost of all emotions. "Alright. So...when I arrived in Namimori, I quickly disguised to being my 14 year old self-"

"So meaning you undergone puberty again?"

"Exactly. As I was saying, being the very awesome illusionist I am, no one suspected a thing. So the next morning I got ready for school and on my way I met Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dude, he's pathetic! Pathetic I tell you! He was scared of a freakin' Chihuahua!" Vivi's face was now contorted with disbelief and disappointment.

"And so? You're one to talk. Don't you remember the time when you actually bawled like a child despite being 22, when you saw a doll from the store? And that was just last week," Lal smirked. "I-I...M-mine was understandable! I just finished a fucking horror game where dolls are involved! I WAS TRAUMATIZED! It looked like the doll from the game! Dolls are evil!"

"The fact where a Chihuahua is a living thing and a doll is not makes Sawada Tsunayoshi's predicament understandable."

"W-what? Oh come on this is getting nowhere. Can I proceed now?"

"Go on," Lal smirked for the second time, having won the argument.

"So I glared at the Chihuahua and it scampered off, but when I looked at the boy, he also got scared."

"With a face like yours, whoever can't be scared?"

Vivi twitched. "It was a coincidence though, that I met him. So I asked him the directions to the school, thinking that he'll accompany me there. And I was right! But.."

"But?"

"But something happened. Something very unexpected."

"Entertain me."

Sigh, "You know disadvantage of using this device? Well it kinda happened the moment I stepped inside the classroom. And everything's a blur after that, but I remember something about Gokudera being my ex-boyfriend? Oh and something about fangirls, too."

"Gokudera? You mean the Hurricane Bomb Hayato?"

"Oh you know him?" Vivi's eyes suddenly lit up. "Everyone in the mafia does, stupid!" Lal looks like she had just seen a human with three heads. "Well everyone except me!" she announced, feeling proud for a reason.

"J-just continue," at that moment, Lal resisted to make any movements, fearing that she might make her hand meet her forehead...for the nth time.

"Just like I said earlier, everything's a blur. I just remember bits. Uhh...let's see. I remember telling Sawada Tsunayoshi's friend an episode of my favorite series. You know? The one with the girl killing her parents? So I'll just assume that it was just a friendly chat. And then I remember crying. I really don't know why I'm crying, though. Then I remember almost kissing him."

"What?!" the word was laced with some amusement. Oh this definitely took Lal by surprise.

"I never knew that this day would come, the day that I'll finally appreciate your impatience, Lal," Vivi said wearing her usual pokerface. "I just want you to know that I am truly grateful of the very thin patience God has given you. May you continue to save people in awkwa-" she was cut off by a blue beam heading in her direction. She quickly drew out a somewhat big kunai from her sleeves, blocking the beam.

"Dude, this ain't the time to show your awesome impatient skills!"

"I'm not impatient, dammit!" the blue-haired woman said, quickly firing a second shot. Vivi dodged it and raised her hand in mock surrender, "I give up! I give up! Impatient woman," she said but the latter statement being almost inaudible. But nonetheless, Lal heard it. Lal was about to fire another when the door opened.

"Veronica-san," a man in a formal wear walked in, clutching a folder. He was about to say something but decided against it, seeing he interrupted something. "I'll just come back later," he said.

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, she quickly hid her kunai and ran towards the man, "No! I'll come with you. I was just heading out. Bye!" she said as she turned to Lal.

A scowl adorned Lal's face, "We'll finish this later," Vivi stuck her tongue out before she closed the door.

"So what seems to be the problem?" she turned to business mode. She is always serious all the time, but only a few knew of her other side. She can socialize if she wants to, but it was always her choice to be void of emotions when facing other people cause she doesn't want people reading her like an open book and discovering her weaknesses.

"Boss wants you in his office now," the man said as he handed Vivi a folder. "What is this for?" the man just shrugged and left her.

Vivi quickly went to see her boss, Sawada Iemitsu. She knocked first, not wanting to seem rude, and when she heard the affirmation, she went in. The woman is blunt...in business matters that is. So the moment she stepped in the room, she immediately made herself comfortable on a chair across her boss.

"Fire away, boss."

As Iemitsu's mouth started to move, she began contemplating on her life.

Oh how she hated that man. He does nothing but to annoy the hell out of the woman. And the mission he gave her just added to the raging hatred she feels toward him.

But in reality, she has no right to hate that him. Instead, she should be grateful, because the man she was loathing was the same man who saved her from the somewhat boring life she lived before. But then again, that thought just seem to irk her more.

"...alright?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," this seems to cut her out from her daze.

"I said, are you alright? Sheesh, you're more trouble than you're worth," Iemitsu told her as he positioned himself comfortably by putting his arms behind his head and reclining.

"Sorry, boss," she drawled out. _Bastard._

"So, you gonna do your best?" well this piqued her interest.

"Huh? Do what?"

"Figures you're not really into this. I guess this is much a street rat can do, huh?" Iemitsu taunted.

_Oh he did not_. "Why is it that when I'm always in a daze, you always seem to bring out the past? Can't you think of something better?!" she snapped.

"Chill, girl. We're doing business here. Try to be a little more alert, okay? Your behavior gets me worried, cause that might kill you someday," odd enough, he sounded concerned.

"What are you, my father? You don't know me, so stop acting like one!"

That's another thing that adds to Vivi's hatred for the man. His parenting. She might not be a softie but she actually pitied his son, who never really knew his dad personally. To her, Iemitsu is a big fat liar, to his son and to his wife.

"And what are you, my daughter? Stop acting like a teenager in a rebellious stage. Heck, you're not even a teenager anymore! Look where being concerned got me. As I was saying earlier, if you get found out by my son and wife, you're going to get a punishment. Are we clear?" he was serious now.

"...Yes."

"Good. You're dismissed."

And with that, she bolted for the door. But as she was turning the knob, Iemitsu spoke, "Oh, and one more thing. You might want to train your physique." The man earned a confused look from the her before disappearing in sight.

"You might want to train your physique," she said in a mocking tone as she was trotting down the hallway. "Tch, what a loser! He already knows I hate training, so why bother? And my job here is being a secretary, not a bodyguard! The hell's even up with that?" she continued.

She headed for her room to prepare for the mission the day after tomorrow. After she packed all of her things, she took a shower and slipped on her favorite shirt and PJ. She tucked into her bed and as soon as she was starting to get to dreamland, her eyes shot open from the sudden realization, "Shit! I forgot to ask him what the folder was for!" _I don't want to face him again! Well, it's not really a problem. I'll just check it out tomorrow. _With that, she continued her merry way to dreamland.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm deeply sorry for disappearing like that. Sorry sorry sorrrryyy! I promise I'll update as soon as I can, but I do not know when because it's the start of my second sem and I'll probably be busy. But I'll update when I have the time, I promise! <em>Oh the life of a student<em> T_T

I love you guys! Please review! :D


	5. Training!

Aaaaaaaand I'm back! Sorry of the update took long. I was very busy blah blah blah.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

* * *

><p><strong>Training<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a normal morning when Veronica woke up. The sun was shining, its rays seeping through her curtain as if mocking her. Unfortunately, she was expecting a somewhat gloomy ambiance. <em>I was expecting rain, dammit!<em>

But then she realized that it wasn't very wise to travel in such a bad weather. Her mood went a 180 degree shift as she thanked the heavens for providing her with a very nice one instead, hoping that it'll last until tomorrow.

She clambered out of the tangled sheet, and then out of the bed. After that, she proceeded into her morning ritual: eating breakfast and taking a bath, which she spent while deciding on what she'll do the moment she arrives to Japan. Should she change her name? How about her looks? Will she disguise as someone of their age? If they're part of the mafia, they shouldn't be easy to fool. She needs stronger illusions.

"My head is already spinning! Why must he always torture me?!" she said as she was drying her hair and reminiscing the times when Iemitsu tortured her by means of "excruciating"missions, a.k.a., doing all of what he orders.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hurry up! We're gonna train!"

"Lal is that you? Training for what?"

"Don't ask! Boss' order. If you're not out here by five minutes I'll drag your pretty little ass!"

"Why're you so snappy?! Sheesh, you'll ruin your cute baby face if you scowl so much! I'm coming!" she shouted as she hastily put on a long-sleeved white polo and black slacks. Finding her combat heels added to her previous stressed state.

"Not here, not here, not here! Where i-nevermind! Found it! But wait! I need to tie my hair! Bands, bands...ah there!" she said as she tore the room looking for the items and did her business with unusual speed. _Time check...mission accomplished in three minutes. Note to self: fearing Lal has its perks._

The walk to the training room was very long, which at that time, was unusually spent in silence. Even though Lal is a fan of silence, she wasn't used to seeing her best friend wear a worried expression. It was unnerving. "Is something wrong?" the baby asked. "Nothing. Just a little sleepy."

"Run," the baby said in a hushed tone.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Run."

"Why? Hey wh-"

Before she can even finish her sentence, a blue beam swiftly passed by her ear missing her by a centimeter. With that, Veronica started to sprint to towards the training room. _Sorry, Vivi. You need a little push. I'm pretty sure you're not aware of the dangers that lie ahead, let alone be prepared for it. I'm doing this for your sake. _Lal Mirch then headed for the training room while remembering the event that transpired yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>"What did you call me here for?"<em>

_Iemitsu had called Lal Mirch just after his little dispute with Veronica. By the looks of it, he wasn't really pleased with the kind of behavior she displayed earlier. "I need you to train Veronica," he said while massaging his temples._

_"Why? She's still in good shape if you ask me."_

_"Yes. For being a secretary and not a member who's about to embark on a mission."_

_"Wait, don't tell m-"_

_"Didn't she tell you? She's going to leave the day after tomorrow."_

_"She never mentioned this part..."_

_"What do you know?" his eyebrow rose._

_"It's not that I don't know any thing. I know all about the mission. She even begged for me to accompany her to try Giannini's new invention," she wrinkled her nose in disgust as she remembered Veronica's successful escape._

_"Oh? How was it?"_

_"I'm afraid you'll have to ask her personally regarding that," she crossed her arms._

_"Then back to the matter at hand. Like I said, I want you to train her. Make sure her body's conditioned to fighting. I didn't give her weapons for decorations, you know. It's about time she learns to defend herself."_

_"Really? But in what I saw earlier, she's capable of defending herself, although she just dodged most of the time. She was able to block my shot by using her kunai."_

_"It may sound impressive coming from a person with zero experience in battling, but I know from your experience, it won't be enough. She's rough around the edges, but when she puts her heart in something, she learns very quickly. Not to mention she does a very good job in it. Did you know she used to live with Nana?"_

_"No."_

_"After I picked her up, I entrusted her to Nana. I think she was 5 years old at that time. She was a strong kid. She didn't shed a single tear when she saw me, or other strangers. During her stay, Nana taught her how to read and write properly, even if it was for 2 years only. Look at her now. She has the skill in writing. She even writes better than me."_

_"Wait. How did you convince Nana to take care of the kid?"_

_"Simple. I told her the kid's parents will be away for a long time and the kid'll need someone to look after her. I also told her that her "parents" were good friends of mine."_

_"And then after 2 years, the headquarters became her home," she stated._

_"I had to take responsibility of her after all. She left right before Tsuna was born."_

_"Did you mention this to Vivi? I mean, she might blow her cover if Nana recognizes her."_

_"That's why I told her that there'll be a punishment waiting for her if her cover's blown by Tsuna or Nana."_

_"What about Reborn?"_

_"I don't care if Reborn will know. I know he won't say a thing. And I doubt she'll get past Reborn. Haha, let her mind be grinded when she finds out Reborn's skill." (Sadistic bastard :D )_

_"Why didn't you train her when she was younger?"_

_"I tried, but she just won't give in. She's too lazy and she hates me. She thinks I'm making her life miserable. That's why I'm counting on you to train her. She'll need it. I know you know what I mean. You of all people should understand."_

_"I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

><p>Lal arrived at the training room only to be greeted by a tired Veronica.<p>

"**What** *pant* **was** *pant* **that** *pant* **foooor?!**" she was ready to collapse. "I told you we will be training. So are you still sleepy?" Lal flashed her award-winning smirk. "Hell no! Wait, you mean what you did earlier was only to wake me up?! I was kidding a while ago you know!"

"Silence! Run 50 laps around the room!"

"B-but my stamina!"

"Now!" And so Veronica's hellish warm-up begins.

**_After 2 hours_**

After completing 50 laps, doing 50 push-ups and sit-ups, another 50 for being whiny, Veronica collapsed on the cold tiled floor. "Yes! Oh my fucking jeebus! I finished it!" she cheered. "Oh, we're not done yet," Lal announced. "Oh come on! Just let me rest a bit! Let me take off my shoes, too," she said as she took off her broken heels. Lal can't do anything but to give her permission because she admits, Veronica looks like a mess. After a couple of minutes, the ceiling suddenly became interesting to Veronica.

_There she goes again. Just what the hell is her problem?! _"Oi. I noticed you earlier. Why do you look so troubled?"

"So you noticed? Told you I was kidding! I'm actually worrying about my mission. I can't decide whether I should change my name or not, whether I should change my appearance or not. It irks me to no end. Oh, do you know I'm leaving tomorrow?" Veronica grinned.

"Boss told me," Veronica's grin slipped off her face.

"What? That bastard stole my spotlight! Now I won't see your shocked look. Ever," she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"He also informed me of your stay at Nana's before."

"Nana... Do you know she taught me how to read and write? Thanks to her, I was able to get this position. It's not just because I have connections with the boss that I made it here. You can say I made a promise to her. I promised her I'll continue learning how to write," she said with mixed emotions of depression, longing and sadness. _In times like these, it's okay to let my guard down for a bit. She's one of the few people I trust, after all._

"He also told me about that, but the latter...I'm not sure he knows."

"Of course he doesn't know. Its a secret. Wait, just how much did he tell you?!"

"Just enough."

Then there was silence.

"Hey..." she hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Do you...by any chance...pity me? Well, considering that you know my relationship with boss, and basically all about me..." she stared at the baby.

"No."

"Good, cause I don't want to be a Mary Sue," she mused.

Lal Mirch wasn't expecting that. "Well you have the clarifications for being one. Except that you don't possess the "charm-all-the-men" beauty. As far as I know, you haven't had a suitor yet, Vivi," once again, she smirked for the umpteenth time.

"Hey! I...I...at least I can charm a...a...A DUST!" Lal Mirch's statement made Veronica bolt upright.

"Ha-ha. Dream on. Anyways, before I forget...regarding your problem, why don't you use your head for once and make use of Giannini's device?"

"Hmmmm...THAT'S IT! Thanks, Lal! I'll just rely on some infos the device gave me," she beamed.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we start from the basics? Attack me in any way you like. If you manage to land a blow on me, this training's over," Lal Mirch said, giving her the eye. "I know a challenge when I see one. Alright, baby, prepare to be beaten! HYAAAAAA!" she charged towards her opponent.

* * *

><p>So watcha think? Is Lal OOC? Sorry, I tried my best. _<p>

Again, reviews are appreciated! Oh, criticisms are welcome, too!

Sometimes I think if people are reading this. 1 review would make me very happy. Thanks a bunch! :D


	6. Meeting the Famiglia: The Sawadas

OMG, A REVIEW. There's a review! Thanks, dear! :*

And people are really reading this! I'm so haaaaappppyyyyy! T.T

Oh, I'm sorry if the update took so long.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Famiglia: The Sawadas<strong>

* * *

><p>Veronica woke up the next morning feeling excruciatingly sore. "Stupid over-working, over-training, abusive best friend," she mumbled before getting ready for the big day.<p>

She wasn't much a fan of overdressing. In fact, she actually wore comfortable clothes when on a mission. But the difference was, her current mission was a real mission, not a I'll-be-treating-you-as-a-maid mission. Lal Mirch and Iemitsu had insisted that she wear nice and formal clothes for a good first impression. _A good first impression? More like an anti-disgrace excuse._

Veronica was about to wear her usual blue t-shirt with imprinted "Shit" in front and "Happens" at the back, black skinny denim and faded blue sneakers when she remembered the order, which made her groan in annoyance. She doesn't have any formal clothes except for her secretary outfit. It would be in her best interest to wear that, had she been fearless to Iemitsu and Lal Mirch's wrath. Wouldn't that be a dead giveaway of her identity? She was really itching to wear that, but she knew better.

The day was not in her favour. There's already a problem first thing in the morning.

She thought of a person closest to her size, and there's only one. _Oregano_.

Would it hurt to ask for a favour? She does have her pride, after all. Oregano was not actually her friend, but not her enemy either. It would be safe to assume that their relationship was just on a greeting basis; proven that every morning whenever they meet in the elevator they would give each other glances and recognition of each other's presence. It would be considered friendly greetings had Veronica smiled more, because whenever they see each other, her mood was always sour due to Iemitsu's constant lecture.

It would be a matter of time before her flight. _Well this sucks._ She thought as she left her room and wandered through the halls of the CEDEF headquarters.

Her mind took her to somewhere familiar. The place where stealing is compulsory to live. The place where street rats would accumulate and have their daily meetings. The place where poverty is rampant. The place where the black market exists. Carriche, the place where she was born.

That was all according to Iemitsu, but to her, Carriche wasn't such a bad place. In fact, it was where she had enjoyed her childhood, where she had perfected the art of survival: The Art of Stealing. It just happened that Iemitsu took care of all the illegal transactions that took place at Carriche, since it is under the jurisdiction of some hotshot Mafia: The Vongola. As far as she remembered, red surrounded her vision. Deafening screams and gunshots pierced the air. Lifeless bodies lay everywhere. The memory was vivid despite her being 5 years old at that time. It seemed like it was yesterday. No one was spared, except for her.

It was luck that gave her chance. Luck in the form of a dirty-blonde-haired man.

It seemed that it her mind was not the only involuntary thing because her feet also took part in messing her up. She snapped out of her reverie and found herself staring at a door. Oregano's door. _I might as well give it a shot_.

She knocked thrice and the door opened immediately. _Well that was fast._

"Uh, Oregano, uh," Veronica started. "Would you mind lending me some formal clothes? A normal, formal-looking jacket and a white lady's polo would do. Err...if it's not such a trouble to you."

"Of course not! Let me just check if I have some. Wait, okay?" Oregano returned with the clothes faster than anyone can say Shubiluliuma. "I'm sorry this is all I have. Everything else's in the laundry."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I should instead be thanking you. You know, we never really hanged out, haven't we? Let's make a deal. In exchange of lending me your clothes, I'll spend a day with you. Just you and me. You know, girls' bonding time? That is, if you can wait after my mission."

"I wish the best of luck to you," Oregano said. "And of course. I look forward to our bonding time. I'll wait. Be safe, alright?"

" Don't worry. And thanks, again," Oregano closed the door and Veronica went back to her room. _Well, that doesn't seem so bad._

Oregano gave her a long, black coat that reached her butt, a faded blue, midriff, plunging tank top and a pair of white shorts that came quite well with her faded blue sneakers, except that it wasn't that formal-looking. "Great. Just great," she muttered as she looked at herself in front of her mirror. "I have no choice."

She grabbed her suitcases and went to Iemitsu's office to say her farewell. She knocked and when she heard the usual affirmation, she opened the door and went in.

"Nice outfit. _Very formal_," Iemitsu teased her.

"I borrowed these from Oregano."

"Why didn't you just borrow from Lal Mirch, Vivi? His statement was like a lightning which struck her.

"Why didn't I think of that?! Ayayaaa, there's not much time left. I'll be late for my flight!"

"You're not planning to go in that state are you?" he inquired.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Iemitsu just rolled his eyes and picked up his phone, in which he said over the line that he needed a certain person in the room that instant. Minutes later, the door opened and revealed Lal Mirch.

Lal Mirch looked surprised. "Oh? What are you still doing here, Vivi? And what are you still doing here in _that_ state?"

She raised both of her hands, palms facing Lal Mirch. "Wait, wait, wait, waaaaaaiiiiiiit. What fucking _state _are you possibly be talking about?"

"Veronica, language," Iemitsu gave her the watch-your-mouth look. "What we're saying is that you need a disguise. You wouldn't want to blow your cover on the first day of your mission, would you?"

"Are you saying I should use my illusion prowess to cover up?"

"Glad you're on the same track as us. You really should've used your brain more often and remember your experience with Giannini's device," Lal Mirch rolled her eyes. "Now hurry up or you'll be late."

* * *

><p>White. Blue. White. Blue. White. White. White. White.<p>

Veronica sat near the window, her thoughts filled with nothing but worry while she was watching the clouds pass by and the fields beneath which was surrounded by the vast ocean. It was her first real mission, after all. _Would they buy this illusion? What if they find out? What if..._

A female's voice led her back to reality.

"—like some juice, miss?" the stewardess said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Would you like some juice, miss?" the stewardess smiled at her. "You look very worried. May I ask why a girl of your age is travelling alone?"

"W-well, I'm meeting my mother back at Japan. I came from an exchange student program, and yes, I would like some juice," Veronica returned the smile.

"Would you like some fries with that?" They laughed.

After the stewardess handed her some juice did she actually had a look at herself. Her butt-long ponytail only reached her shoulders, her legs shorter and her face more round. Her olive-green eyes were replaced by ruby-like lenses, which she had preferred to wear to hide her Italian lineage. The coat Oregano had given her now reached below her butt.

_I can't believe someone didn't notice. I guess the illusion works, huh?_

She drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a rainy afternoon when she got to Japan.<p>

"We are now at Chifu Airport, Japan. Please ta...," Veronica nearly fainted when she realized that she really was, indeed in Japan. For some unknown reason, she felt very anxious, but dismissed it off as a first-time-to-go-to-a-mission nervousness. After getting off the plane, she fetched her belongings and fished for her phone. She checked for messages and indeed, she had one from Iemitsu.

_**I forgot to tell you. Nana and Tsuna will fetch you from the airport. Remember, you mustn't let them know, or else, a punishment for you.**_

_**I wish you the best of luck, agent Ashitaba*.**_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Veronica slammed her phone shut, having the urge to throw it at the nearest person. But instead, she just pocketed the thing. She scoffed. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd for a spiky, brown-haired teenage boy—as far as she remembers from Giannini's device—and soon she found one, and the boy's with a middle-aged woman with a shoulder-length hair. _Jackpot. Let's get this over with._

It was 14 years since Veronica had seen Nana and yet she hadn't even aged a bit.

Her eyes were still as shining as ever, so full of joy, so full of hope. Something Veronica wished she had. Nana's skin was still as young and smooth-looking. It would even be on par with Veronica's. Nana still had that same smile when she would teach Veronica writing and reading.

But along those years, something must still change.

Nana's hair reached her shoulders. As far as Veronica remembers, Nana had it ponytailed and it reached just above her butt. She liked it before than now.

Nana saw a short, ebony-haired girl approaching them. "Tsu-kun, I think there she is," she motioned for Tsuna to approach the girl. "Mom, what would I say to her?" he nervously asked.

"Just say we're the family of your dad. Go, Tsu-kun! I hope she can be your friend."

Tsuna slowly approached Veronica and soon they found themselves in a staring contest. After several minutes, "How long do you intend to stare?" she was the first one to break the ice.

" Hiiiii! I didn't mean to stare like that! I-I was just nervous that's all," he fidgeted under Veronica's harsh stare.

"Relax. Hey, are you by any chance Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna looked up only to see that her previous demeanour left her face, not leaving a trace, as if it wasn't there before. She was smiling now, her hands extended for a handshake.

Tsuna held her hand and they returned handshakes. "Ah, yes. He's my father. M-My mom is also here. Let's go," Tsuna led her to where Nana is.

" Hi honey! I'm Sawada Nana, and I assume my son here introduced himself?"

"Yes, Sawada-san," she curtly answered.

"Just call me Nana or mom! Oh yeah, dear, what's your name?"

"Kinomoto Ayumi," she hastily replied. _Shit, where the hell did come from?!_

"My, what a wonderful name! Ayu-chan, you must be tired. Come, let's go home. Tsu-kun, please help her carry her things."

"All right," Tsuna proceeded to carry one of her suitcases.

"Thanks."

They soon left the airport and took a taxi to Namimori. Nana was beside the driver and the two teenagers were at the back, positioned at the two ends of the seat. Veronica had no intention of speaking until Nana broke the heavy silence in the vehicle.

"So why did you decide to stay with us?" she asked.

"Eh? Uhm," Veronica racked her brains for possible reasons. "My parents were always busy in their business but one day they told me that they'll be away for a year or two because of the business, and they didn't want that. So they entrusted me to Sawada Iemitsu, one of dad's trusted friends. So here I am," she effortlessly lied and her eyes attempting to close by itself.

There were two things that Veronica is good at. One is stealing. The other is lying.

"Oh, is that so? Reminds me of the other kid I took care back then," Nana reminisced. "Do you remember it Tsu-kun? The little girl I told you about?"

"Yes, mom. You also showed me her picture, right?" Tsuna said, smiling.

Their statements were enough to keep her eyes open for a couple of days.

"May I ask what her name was?" she badly wanted to confirm if Nana still remembers her. Maybe she had another kid to take care of all those years? So she curtly asked, not wanting to seem obvious.

"Her name was Veronica," Nana told her while looking at the road.

It was a good thing that Nana was facing forward because she thought she can't stop herself from tearing up and smiling.

Nana still remembers.

* * *

><p>*A kind of herbal plant. I just saw in reborn wikia that some of CEDEF members' names are from herbal plants. So I gave her one. Well, Veronica kind of insisted that they call her Veronica or Vivi. She and Iemitsu had agreed that he can call her the codename when she's on a mission.<p>

Again, reviews are appreciated! :D


	7. Meeting the Famiglia:The Tutor and Lambo

Darn it, I made a major error on the first chapter. I wrote Namimori High instead of Namimori Middle. Oh well, I changed it. So that's why people aren't reading this?

Or I think I just suck at writing stories.

Oh well, on with it! I do not own KHR blah blah and blah

:D

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Famiglia: The Tutor and Lambo<strong>

* * *

><p>Approximately five hours had passed since Veronica came to Japan, and the following day was still not in her favor.<p>

It was evening when they got to Sawada residence, and Nana, being the good host she was, told Veronica to take a hot shower, for she had already prepared it before they left to fetch her. Tsuna, on the other hand, just sat down on the couch and glanced to his left and right as if he was looking for something, or rather, someone in particular. After that he just stood up and headed somewhere, probably in his room. Veronica just shrugged it off, thinking he was just neurotic. "Kids these days," she thought.

Nana told Veronica the directions to her room, which was just directly across Tsuna's, and asked if she needed some help, which she politely declined. "I think I can manage on my own, Mama," she said. She had managed to catch a glimpse of where Tsuna was headed and that helped her locate her destination.

She spent about thirty minutes unpacking her luggage and organizing her room, after which she decided to take the hot bath.

**Problem number one**: She didn't know where the bathroom was. Good thing the answer was just a few steps and a knock away from her.

Veronica stepped out of her room and knocked at Tsuna's door. Tsuna didn't respond so she just opened it.

Much to her surprise, she was greeted by Tsuna being beat up by a baby wearing a suit and a fedora hat. Tsuna was sitting in front of his table with some papers laid across him while the said baby stood at the table as he slaps Tsuna with a paper fan.

**Problem number two**: There's a baby in the house and the said person is beating up Nana and Iemitsu's son.

The two noticed her and Tsuna suddenly tensed up. "Kinomoto-san!"

She rubbed both of her eyes fiercely, then she took a look at Tsuna. _I must be hallucinating. I MUST be hallucinating!__ I really hate kids!__  
><em>  
>It was just Tsuna there. Just Tsuna looking so nervous.<p>

"Where's the baby?" she asked.

Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "W-what baby? "

She continued to interrogate him. "I'm positive I've seen a baby here. Don't kid with me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Eh...was that supposed to be a...joke?"

Veronica just glared at him.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEE! T-there's no baby here, I assure you! You must be hallucinating, Kinomoto-san!" he flinched.

The glare was still present in her face. They continued their staring contest, or for Veronica's part, a one-sided glaring contest, until Tsuna looked away. _I figured that much_. "Hmph. If I find that out there's a baby here, I'm gonna feed your insides to a Chihuahua," she smirked.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

A smile crept up Veronica's face. "Haha! I'm just joking. Don't get all tensed up."

"That was definitely not a joke!" Tsuna gaped. _I'm pretty sure that the other one was supposed to be the joke._

She crossed her arms. "Kidding aside, can you give me the directions for the bathroom?"

"Turn left. The only door you'll see is the door to the bathroom," a voice familiar to Veronica's ears echoed through the room.

Tsuna was already panicking while Veronica tried to locate its source when suddenly; a figure emerged under Tsuna's table. It was the baby earlier.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I thought there's no baby here?" Tsuna raised both of his arms in defense. "H-He told me to not tell you! It's his fault!" he said while he pointed at the baby.

She looked at the baby. Something about it seems familiar. She stared at the baby some more and then the reality cut through her like a blade. "Ciaossu," the baby said. "I'm no-good Tsuna's home tutor, Reborn. Have I seen or met you somewhere?"

_Well, fuck! Reborn's here! I haven't seen him in the last few years, but I didn't expect to meet him now! My first mission at that!_

Her cool façade slipped off and was instead replaced by a nervous one. Veronica was expecting some troubles along her mission but she didn't expect it to come so soon. Knowing Reborn's playful nature, she decided to play along. "No, I don't think you have seen or met me anywhere because I don't think I have seen or met you, too, ha-ha-ha-ha..." she waved her hands dismissively. _Crap, that sounded really suspicious.__  
><em>  
>"I'm positive I've seen you before. You look a lot like someone I know, only about 6 or 7 years older," Reborn said. There was some sort of evil glint in his beady eyes that Veronica missed.<p>

"What's up with this baby, Tsunayoshi?" beads of sweat trickled down her face. _I hope I'm not being too obvious._

Tsuna felt something off as he watched the two converse. It was like the girl knew Reborn, from the way she talked with him. Another thing was that she wasn't even caught off guard by Reborn's introduction. Heck, she didn't even thought of Reborn as cute, like most of girls Tsuna met did. Could Reborn's assumptions be true? He felt uneasy.

"Anyways, Imma head out to the bathroom, so if you'll excuse me," she hastily stepped out of the room.

Reborn still looked at her direction even after she has left. _What is Veronica doing here?_

"Eh? What's the matter, Reborn? Are you alright?"

Reborn snapped out of his thoughts and smacked Tsuna with his paper fan across the cheek.

"How considerate of you, Tsuna. Now get back to work."

* * *

><p>Veronica woke up feeling rather exhausted for someone who had more than eight hours of sleep. She touched her head and winced. <em>Oh joy. A headache.<em>

She headed downstairs to get some aspirin and proceeded to clean herself. While showering, she thought of Reborn's visit in her room last night.

_Veronica was casually talking with Iemitsu via video call when Reborn's usual greeting made her shut her laptop down._

_She snapped her head to Reborn's direction. "Reborn! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"_

"_At least I alerted you of my presence. You know, a good spy must be aware of the presence around. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," he said as he plopped down on her bed._

_She waved her hand dismissively and lied. "No, I'm afraid not. I don't even have a molecule of clue of what you're spouting," all while keeping her famous business face. __**Heh. I'm so good at lying that I can earn money from it. I'm so confident in my skills, that even Reborn will fall for it.**_

"_Veronica, stop messing around. Why are you here?" __**Or not. Damn you Reborn, that's a blow to my pride.**_

_She sighed for the umpteenth time, "If you know that much already, then why are you even asking questions, mister know-it-all? Damn it, thanks for ruining my mission! Now I'm sure I'll get the blah blah," and she goes on._

"_It'll be best for you to tell me everything."_

"_Fine. Iemitsu ordered me to spy on his son. Spy as in report on his daily life. Somewhat like stalking. Or whatever, your choice. He said if Tsuna or Mama finds out about this, he'll give me a punishment."_

"_So what's the punishment?"_

"_I honestly don't know."_

_He smirked and headed for the door. Before he closed the door he said, "Actually, I know all about your mission. Iemitsu knows I'm here, too, since Vongola Nono assigned me to make Tsuna into a mafia boss."_

She turned off the shower and dried herself off. _So the tutor thing was just a cover up? And to think a guy like Tsuna will be the Vongola Decimo. Damn, then what does that make us normal people? _She just stepped out of the bathroom when she heard an explosion. She momentarily stopped on her tracks and tried to find the source. "Where...?"

Veronica had three guesses where. One, in Tsuna's room, two, in Tsuna's room, and three, in Tsuna's room.

_I guess I have no right to be complaining, considering what he's going through. _"Good luck to you, Tsunayoshi. You'll definitely need it," she mumbled to herself before going on her merry way.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Veronica was doing a report on Tsuna's life when her laptop flashed a blue light and a window popped on her screen.<p>

"So what happened, Ashitaba? How's the mission?" Iemitsu's grin greeted her. She put her right palm forward. "Wait," she said. She stood up and locked the door, after which she proceeded to return to her sitting position, plug and wear her headphones for maximum security.

"One word. Terrible."

He smirked. "Enlighten me."

Veronica stared at the monitor. Stared some more. Stared some more. Stared some more at Iemitsu's never-changing face, until she resigned. "Fine fine. I'll tell you. It's part of my job, anyways."

She started her speech with a cough. "Ahem...so...apparently, Reborn found out about the mission. He came and confronted me when we were talking last night."

"I know he'll find out soon enough."

She nearly chucked the laptop out the window. "Damn it, why do you always make things hard for me?! You could've warned me or something! And he said that you know he's here! Damn it! *Sigh* So...what's the punishment? You better say it now, or else...!"

"Hold your horses. I did say that there'll be punishment BUT! The thing is, if only Tsuna or Nana knows. Hahaha! So there's nothing to worry about...for now."

"You know y—"

"Oh and one more thing. Do you know why I asked you to wear a formal outfit for your departure?"

That definitely caught her attention. "Why exactly?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping that you would get it, but I guess you really are stupid." _Ouch. This dude is asking for it._

"Why, you...!"

"It was for you to use your illusion. How can you be able use it to modify what you look at your will, but not even be able to use it to change your clothes?"

_Huh. I've never even gave it a thought. It hurts to admit that he's right...Gosh why am I so stupid?! I even went and made things difficult by forcing myself to act friendly with Oregano! Daaaaaaaamn iiiiiiiiiit!_

And then there was an explosion again. _Oh, thank heavens, a distraction!_

"Uhm, so you probably heard an explosion, right? I'm just gonna...check what's going on. It might be the end of the world for all you know."

"Or it could just be Reborn."

She smiled sweetly. "Bye, boss!" Then she snapped her laptop down.

"I think it's not just Lal that I'm going to thank for the power to save people from awkward situations," she mumbled before leaving.

She closed her door and much to her surprise, she saw Tsuna doing the same.

"Yo, Tsunayoshi. How's your life? Me? I happened to hear an explosion about thirty minutes ago, and another one just now, so I'm checking it out," she casually told him.

"Ah...I'm just...doing the usual thing, uhm, studying with Reborn, and Reborn tutoring me," he said while scratching his cheek.

"So you didn't hear the explosions? Impossible."

"There's no way I'm telling her!" he thought.

Just when Veronica was about to express her thoughts, Nana called Tsuna downstairs.

_Thank goodness, mom! _"I'm coming, mom!" he dashed to where Nana was.

"Wait up, Tsuna. I'm coming too."

* * *

><p>It was not what Veronica had expected. The dirty, snotty and crying kid in front of them was not what she had expected to see. <em>Why am I so unlucky? I hate babies, but I really hate crying babies the most!<em>

"He's Reborn-kun's friend, right? Did they fight?" Nana told Tsuna. "Tsuna, you're older than those two, so be the middle man and settle it out. I'm going to make dinner so I'll leave it to you."

"Eh?! I don't want to!" Tsuna looked really helpless with the kid clinging onto his right leg. "Hey, let go!" _His tears and snot are seeping in! _

Veronica just stood there while her arms were crossed. To her, Tsuna's misfortune was really enjoyable. "Well, I'm gonna leave you to your babysitting duties." She turned to leave.

"No, don't go, Kinomoto-san! Help me out, please!" It was his turn to cling onto Veronica's leg.

"Ack! Alright, alright! Just get off me!" _Geez, I just keep getting surprises, don't I? _"I'm just gonna be your support, so do whatever you want," she just shrugged off.

"Thanks, Kinomoto-san." He turned to the crying kid. "I'll call Reborn for you, okay?"

The kid shook his head.

Fiercely.

"Geez, Tsunayoshi, what did you do to him? He looks really scared."

Tsuna can't help but sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't he running out of tears?" Veronica asked Tsuna. They were sitting on grass beside the river, with the kid between them. It seemed the kid won't stop crying.<p>

"He won't stop crying! Ack, what should we do? It looks like I made him cry," Tsuna, on the other hand, was on the verge of being insane. "I kinda see that, Tsunayoshi. Well, since this is your entire fault, why don't you give him a treat, or something to make him calm down a bit? Don't you have anything with you?"

"Let me check." He fished for something in his pocket, and seemed to have found something. "Here," he handed the kid a candy. "You like to eat candy, right?"

"La-Lambo's dream is to be the boss of the Bovino Famiglia and...*sniff* to make all humanity bow down to me," Lambo said while crying. "But my boss told me to defeat the super first-class hitman, Reborn."

Tsuna suddenly became interested at the mention of Reborn's name. "Oh yeah, you really met Reborn before?"

Lambo told them the tale of his meeting with Reborn. How they talked a lot, according to him. How he was eating his favourite grapes and how Reborn was blowing bubbles from his nose back then.

"That means he's sleeping!" Veronica and Tsuna gaped at Lambo, and thought of the same thing.

Then Veronica turned to Lambo,"*sigh* That's some crazy dream, kid. You know, I think a kid like you isn't fit to be in a mafia world. You're too much innocent of all the dangers waiting. (A/N: She seriously needs to take her own advice.) Not to mention you cry too much, crybaby."

Lambo looked shocked. "I-I do not! The great Lambo is not a crybaby!"

"Then what do you call the things that you did earlier?" Both of them just stared at each other until Lambo's tears welled up and he started to cry again.

"Kinomoto-san! We just made him stop! Please stop making him cry! Oh, and wait, WHY DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MAFIA?!"

It was in that moment that she realized what she had said. _Damn, of all the people I could have slipped my identity to...! I guess there's no use denying, huh? Then punishment it is! _"Uhm, cause I'm in the mafia?"

"So do you know Reborn, by any chance?"

"Yes."

"I KNEW IT! Well, we should go home now, don't you think?"

Well, that was not the reaction she was expecting. _At least he won't know of the mission._

"Maybe after we've calmed Lambo down, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>At the dinner table, the atmosphere was heavy.<p>

"It's fine, you two! The more, the merrier!" Nana exclaimed.

Tsuna's thoughts: It's not fine! Why should I be happy eating dinner, surrounded by kids...

Veronica's thoughts: It's not fine! Why should I be happy eating dinner, surrounded by a know-it-all hitman and a crybaby!

"I'm going out to deliver the circular bulletin next door, so be good, you two!"

After Nana left, the atmosphere was still tense. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, so he asked Reborn and Veronica to do something, which the mentioned two just ignored.

"Sure, ignore me," Tsuna said.

Before Veronica can even retort, Lambo threw the knife he was holding, at Reborn, which he easily deflected with his spoon. The knife stuck through Lambo's forehead, which was now trickled by blood.

Veronica gaped at Reborn, "Hey! That's overdoing it, Reborn! He's just a child! Take it easy on him!" Before she can check up on Lambo, Tsuna suddenly shouted something and then POOF!

They were surrounded by a pink smoke.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand cut! Reviews are appreciated! :D<p> 


	8. Meeting the Famiglia: Hibari Kyoya

Hi! Early update! Why? Cause I'm using this as an excuse to escape my home works! Yay!

I don't own KHR blah blah blah.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Famiglia: Hibari Kyoya<strong>

* * *

><p>The three saw a figure emerge behind the thick, pink smoke. Concerned for Lambo's safety, Veronica immediately rushed to where Lambo was earlier, but immediately stopped when she saw a grown up guy, instead of a kid.<p>

The smoke lifted up and revealed a perplexed guy with a messy hair and a cow-printed suit. "Goodness," he said. "It seems like I was brought back 10 years with the 10 year bazooka."

Tsuna freaked out, even unable to produce a complete sentence. "WHA? THIS PERSON...EHH?!"

"Long time no see, young 10th Vongola. I'm the crybaby Lambo. Thank you for taking care of me 10 years ago," TYL Lambo said with a salute.

"Wha...SAY WHAT?!" _ No way! This dandy looking guy is that cow brat?!_

"Wait, that's the 10 year bazooka? But...NO! It must be a fake! That person is definitely not Lambo! And...and...I know Lambo is from the Bovino Famiglia, but they cannot simply hand a weapon like that to anyone, especially to a child!" Veronica thought. She still refused to consider the fact that the person in front of them is definitely Lambo.

TYL Lambo turned to Reborn. "Hey, Reborn. I changed, didn't I? I'm Lambo, the one who you kept ignoring."

Still, Reborn ignored him.

Lambo was obviously infuriated and held on to his horns. ''Looks like I have to use my skills, then. I'll show you how much I changed in 10 years. Thunder, set!" Lightning struck through The Sawada household and into TYL Lambo's horns. "My horns are one million volts," he said.

Lambo shouted "Die Reborn!" and "Elettrico Cornata!" as he charged at Reborn, but Reborn, however, pointed his fork in Lambo's direction. But before TYL Lambo's head contact with Reborn's fork, Veronica snapped out of her "internal conflict" stupor and lifted Reborn, allowing TYL Lambo to hit the wall instead. TYL Lambo was able to mutter "Tolerate" before he burst into tears and fled.

She put Reborn down and approached Tsuna. "Hey, uhm, is that really Lambo? I mean, you know it's kinda hard to bel—"

Before she can even finish her sentence, Veronica slumped to the floor and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Veronica woke up with a headache, yet again. "These headaches must really like me," she muttered. She was about to sit in an upright position when she felt a weight on the other side of the bed. She glanced at her right and saw Tsuna sleeping; with his face buried in his arms which were on the bed, and his body on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>*Cue Wedding Song: Here comes the bride, blah blah blah*<p>

Tsuna nervously fiddled with his tie. He couldn't really relax on the day of his wedding.

"She's here! She's here!"

The nervousness he felt escalated quickly upon hearing the arrival of his bride. Everybody in the church went silent as they all looked to the wooden double doors, which were slowly opening, revealing a very gorgeous brunette.

"Kyoko."

The wedding ritual passed by slowly, and Tsuna was growing impatient. _Man, can we get this over with?_

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. _Finally!_

Tsuna faced his wife and lifted her veil. Tsuna leaned in to his wife, their lips' proximity slowly closing in each millisecond. At the last millisecond when their lips should touch, the ground shook and suddenly there was chaos. Tsuna was about to grab Kyoko when the ground in front of them opened up, revealing a crawling stone monster with a face of someone he knew. It still had that famous business emotion etched onto its stony face.

"Tsu...na...yo...shi...!"

"HIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna was petrified and frozen on spot. He glanced to his left and right and saw that Kyoko already left his side and the monster was already in front of him. The monster lifted its two stony arms and placed them on his shoulders, shaking him rather violently.

"TSU...NA...YO...SHI!"

He closed his eyes to block out the vision of the monster, and when he opened them, he saw his surroundings were blurry. He blinked for a couple of times to get a clearer image.

"Tsunayoshi! Wake up!"

Then he saw Veronica's stoic face with both of her arms rested on his shoulders, shaking him with the same intensity as the monster in his dreams.

He jumped up and screamed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

She lifted a brow at him and said, "Having a nightmare, I see."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! I WAS HAVING A GOOD DREAM OF FINALLY WEDDING KYOKO-CHAN AND THEN—"

"Who's Kyoko-chan?"

Momentarily forgetting his outburst, he said, "I...uh...s-she's my friend."

"Oh, your "friend" ?"

"Yes, just my friend."

"Okay."

"Uh...Okay."

"Can I ask something, Tsunayoshi?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes?"

"Why am I in my bed and why can't I remember anything that happened after the guy in the cow suit left?"

"Well...uh...Reborn hit you on the back of your head."

"With what?"

"With a hammer."

"Made of Leone? Or a real hammer?"

"Made of Leone."

"Okay. Did he say why?"

"Uhhh...I just heard him say after he hit you that you shouldn't touch him. Or else you'll die. I carried you here when you were unconscious."

_Typical of Reborn. _"Okay, thanks."

"...you're welcome."

After a moment of awkward silence, they heard a small beep coming from Veronica's clock. She glanced at it.

"Oh, it's already seven a.m.," she said.

"Ah, I forgot! We have school today, so I think we should prepare."

She nodded. "Wouldn't wanna miss my first day, right?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're going to be fine Kinomoto-san?" Tsuna asked.<p>

"Yes, Tsunayoshi, I can do this on my own," she said while waving a folder of requirements for transferring. "Now you go have fun with your friends. If you have any, that is."

"Wah! That's so cruel!" he thought as he watched Veronica leave.

But then Veronica turned around and shouted, "Oh, and take care of your eyebags, too! They're not looking good!"

Tsuna just gaped.

* * *

><p>Veronica strutted through the hallways of Namimori Middle School in the hopes to find the faculty office. She was really itching to ask someone where it is, but the problem was that there were no students in the hallway, except for a guy with an armband. Desperate for directions, she tapped the guy on the shoulder and asked, "Hey, do you know where the faculty room is?"<p>

"Hm? Why are you still here herbivore? Classes started a while ago," the guy turned around and raised his tonfas. "Do you want to be bitten to death?"

"Hey, dude, chill. I'm not here for some violence," she raised both of her arms in defense. "I just wanna know where the faculty room is, 'cause you know, I'm a new student."

"You're not wearing your uniform, herbivore. That's against the school rules," the guy stated as he swung his tonfa, which Veronica somehow dodged. "Do you want to be bitten to death?"

"Dude! Seriously?! What part of I'm a new student didn't you understand?" she dodged another. "And what's with that "herbivore" and "do you want to be bitten to death" thing? That somehow sounds creepily perverse."

The guy's expression changed.

He swung his tonfa with greater speed and accuracy—there was some kind of killing intent emitted, too— that Veronica eventually ran to avoid it 'cause she didn't want to risk her life. He chased Veronica as he repeatedly swung his tonfas, aiming at her head. She, in turn, repeatedly dodged it to avoid having a serious blunt force trauma. They chased each other from the first floor to the roof top.

Veronica backed to the roof top railings. She was actually taken aback by the sudden shift of the guy's expression and she did not expect him to be seriously fast for a common student. At first, she was really confident of her running skill—thanks to Lal's training— but everywhere she goes, the guy would always catch up. _Heck, even athletic guys can't run that fast to catch up to me!_ There was even a time when he was about to get hit by his tonfa. _Did I say something wrong? I was only speaking my mind!_

She grabbed the railings and paused to catch her breath. "Hah...hah...hah..."

He smirked. "Looks like you've ran out of luck, herbivore."

"No, not yet!" she thought. Of course, she wouldn't easily surrender. She does have her pride, too.

The guy charged towards Veronica, with his tonfa ready to strike a deadly blow. However, she has other things in mind instead of fighting her opponent. With determination, she fully charged towards the guy and skidded between his legs. She immediately got up and descended the stairs, thus the start of the chase, again. She skipped descending to the first floor just because she felt like it, so she turned around and ran on the hallway of the second floor. The classes held on the second floor were disturbed when the two of them played the chase.

Veronica picked a random door and was about to go in when he felt the guy's looming aura behind her. She sidestepped in time to avoid his tonfa, which instead hit the glass part of door.

But a glass piece was able to graze her cheek.

A comical nerve popped on her head. "You're really starting to piss me off!" She raised her right leg and kicked the guy on his stomach, which sent him and his tonfas skidding across the floor. He took a long time walking towards his tonfas to pick them up, so Veronica took it as a chance to go in the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, class, turn your books to page 27. We're covering trigonometric functions today!"<p>

Tsuna and Math doesn't really go well with each other. He lazily turned the page of his book and blocked out all of his professor's ramblings. Instead of listening, he just looked at the door and wished the class would end soon.

But then the glass part of door shattered to pieces.

And a yell of "you're really starting to piss me off!" was heard.

He blinked for a second and tadah! Veronica magically materialized in front of the door. _Ki-Kinomoto-san!_

"Do you know where the faculty office is?" she asked the whole class, but before anyone can answer, the door was forcefully opened by none other than the guy before.

"Nice talking to you guys! Well, I'll be taking my leave now," she dodged in time to avoid colliding with his tonfa and dashed to the door at the other end of the room. The class was thrown in a chaos; student's jumped from their seats, the professor was frozen due to fear of being bitten to death, and some students screamed—some of them shouted, "It's Hibari-san! It's Hibari Kyoya-san!" —which Veronica didn't miss hearing. _So his name's Hibari Kyoya, eh?_

Before she left the room, she heard Tsuna shout the directions to the faculty office which she shouted a thanks in return.

* * *

><p>She miraculously managed to lose Hibari and made her way to faculty office to look for her homeroom teacher and hand him the requirements. The teacher told her that she was lucky she made it in time for home room class for the introduction. She was put in the same class as Tsuna, which was the same class she disturbed earlier.<p>

She was expecting the worst when she stepped in the classroom but her introduction was fairly normal, with a few questions here and there. Her seat was just beside Tsuna's, which she thought of as a nice spot to fully monitor him not only outside, but in the class as well. Tsuna glanced at her and gave her an awkward smile, which she returned.

* * *

><p>The bell rang which indicated the end to home room period and the start of lunch break.<p>

Tsuna approached Veronica. "Uh, Kinomoto-san, what happened earlier...?"

"Well, I think I asked the wrong person for directions. I didn't know who that guy was until I barged in here. His name's Hibari Kyoya, I think."

"Uh well...you should be careful next time," Tsuna scratched his cheek.

_Somehow, he reminds me of a little brother. Not that I had any. _"Yes, I will. You take care, too, Tsunayoshi. I'm just gonna head to the faculty office to get my missed home works. Catch you later," she grabbed her things and went to the faculty office.

After getting her task done, she decided to do her real job for once: spy on Tsuna.

She looked through the window and searched on the grounds for Tsuna. She immediately spotted him with a silver-haired and ebony-haired guy.

Oh, they're with Reborn, too. Reborn holding two guns.

"This can't end up good," she thought as she immediately sprinted to where the group was.

* * *

><p>If you have any questions, comments or anything to say, please let me know through you reviews! They are appreciated, really! (and I need encouragements :) :D<p> 


	9. MTF:Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi

Kimiko 3, dear, thanks for the review! I'm really planning on continuing this fic actually! As long as there are people like you who encourages me, then I won't think twice updating!

This fic's rather short, so please bear with me for a while.

I don't own KHR blah blah and blah. On with it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting The Famiglia: Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi<strong>

* * *

><p>Veronica made it in time to witness Reborn throw some knives at an ebony-haired teen and Tsuna, which fortunately, they dodged. It would be very troublesome if the boy she was supposed to keep an eye on gets harmed, so she began to intervene when a piece of knife whizzed past her, rendering her immobile. <em>I didn't see that...! <em>

Tsuna tried to stop Reborn from killing his friend, which his friend only dismissed as a game. Reborn just turned to Veronica, which earned glances from the two teens. "You're late, Kinomoto."

She composed herself and stated with sarcasm, "Oh, I'm invited here? Thanks." She noticed a silver-haired teen and asked him, "Dare da?"

The teen just scoffed at her in return. "What's it to ya?" Her eyebrow twitched at the guy's attitude. _How rude...!_

Tsuna, as usual, panicked. "Stop dragging innocent people into this!"

Reborn, with no difference in his expression said, "Innocent? As far as I know Kinomoto—"

_CRAP! HE'S GONNA TELL TSUNAYOSHI...! _She cut Reborn's statement and played along with forced smile and a dismissive hand, "Yep! I'm not innocent Tsunayoshi! I've already taken this test before and it's quite fun, I must say! Ha-ha..."

Reborn smirked then turned to Tsuna. "As the boss, you must show them an example."

"Sounds good. It's a race to see who's going to pass the test," the ebony-haired teen said.

The two of them ran while avoiding all of Reborn's obstacles. For a while, Veronica kept glancing at Reborn in case he does something that can actually kill Tsuna. When she glanced again, Reborn was gone. She looked up ahead and saw him with a bowgun in front of the two teens. She was going to tell Reborn to hold back a little when she heard an oddly familiar voice, which belonged to Lambo. He was again targeting Reborn and currently joined in the fun.

The hitman just ignored him and proceeded to shoot the two with his guns. Tsuna couldn't really afford to acknowledge Lambo because of Reborn's shots. He might get killed if he even loses his focus once, so it's all up to Veronica to keep an eye on Lambo. "Sheesh, what a pain," she muttered while scratching her head.

When she saw Lambo pulling out a missile launcher, she yelled at him to stop but nonetheless Lambo ignored her and launched the missiles. She kept glancing back and forth at Lambo and Reborn, not knowing who to stop. She had no choice but to watch when the two started to fire away and two explosions were made. "Hey! Are you two planning on killing Tsunayoshi?! Dammit! Are you even listening?!"

She spent her time yelling at Reborn that she didn't even realize that TYL Lambo made his appearance and started to charge up his horns. She also didn't notice that the silver-haired teen joined in and was now holding dynamites between his fingers, ready to strike. She just stopped yelling when a spectacular explosion of fire and lightning appeared before them.

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

She saw the ebony-haired teen guiding Tsuna out of the smoke. He was alive and it was okay for now. She wouldn't really appreciate it if Tsuna winds up dead. After all, she was starting to consider him as her brother. She approached the two and asked them if they're alright, which earned her sheepish smiles.

_It would be really alright had the three held back, but no. They just had to give their best and attempted to kill the two!_

The silver-haired teen and Reborn approached the two. Reborn told the ebony-haired one that he passed the test and was now part of the family, which earned him thanks, while the other grabbed him from the collar and thanked him for saving Tsuna. A bickering about being Tsuna's right-hand man ensued.

Upon seeing the silver-haired teen, she immediately remembered what he did earlier. It would really be great if Lambo's there too, so that she can give them a lesson. Never mind Reborn, he's much stronger than her. She had no choice but to put up with that for now.

She turned around and faced the two teens. Her bangs were now covering her eyes and she had this deadly aura around her. "This can't be good," Tsuna thought._ I dedicate this to you, Lal. Thanks for the training._

She punched the silver-haired one on the face which sent him stumbling backwards. He immediately stood up and sent his dynamites out. "What the hell, woman?! Are you picking a fight with me?!"

"You have the audacity to ask that? Aren't you even ashamed?! You almost killed Tsunayoshi!"

That was enough to send him grovelling down on Tsuna's knees. "Juudaime! I'm sorry Juudaime! I shouldn't have overdone it!" he apologized over and over.

"Ah, it's alright Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna turned to Veronica. "Kinomoto-san, you didn't have to punch him like that!"

"Well, I'm sorry for getting worried!"

"Kinomoto-san..."

She sighed, approached Tsuna and ruffled his hair. She put her arms over Tsuna's shoulder and said, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Kinomoto Ayumi and I'm currently living with Tsunayoshi and his mother. Nice to meet you!"

"Tch, I'm Gokudera Hayato. Wait, you said you're living with Juudaime?! So you're basically like brothers and sisters, then?"

_Hmm, I like the sound of that idea. _"Well, yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Eh?! Really Kinomoto-san?" Tsuna can't hide the disbelief in his voice, cause basically he didn't have someone to treat him like a brother before.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi. You know, you can drop the honorifics, though I really like people addressing me with honorifcs. You can just call me Ayumi-neesan, since we're like siblings now," she proudly said.

"Wait! Why can't Juudaime be the older brother?"

"I'm taller than him, period."

"Tch."

"Uhh...thanks Ayumi-neesan. I really appreciate that you're worried about me," Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, not at all. You're welcome, Tsunayoshi." But then Veronica noticed the ebony-haired teen that was left out of the conversation. "Hey, what's your name?" she said.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! You can call me Yamamoto," he replied with a grin. "Well, I'm going to club practice. See you, shorty!"

Reborn replied with an okay. They thought he was already leaving but then he turned around, "But those bombs and toys these days seems so real!"

Tsuna just gaped at him while Veronica thought, "Is he serious?"

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated! :D<p>

Oh yeah, I drew Veronica so that you'll have an idea on what she looks like when she's 14 years old. I haven't drawn her 22 year old self yet. You can visit my profile to get the link on my deviantart. Thanks! :)))))))


End file.
